


March 23, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to glower the minute one territorial creature approached him by a Smallville road before he smirked.





	March 23, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to glower the minute one territorial creature approached him by a Smallville road before he smirked and prepared to use a mouth tentacle to protect himself from it in darkness.

THE END


End file.
